


Bucky

by Adayka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, captaon america first avenger, wintersoldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayka/pseuds/Adayka
Summary: Hm actually i draw also other things haha xD





	Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hm actually i draw also other things haha xD


End file.
